


October 10, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged as soon as one hungry creature walked to his bed before he scowled.
Comments: 1





	October 10, 2003

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged as soon as one hungry creature walked to his bed before he scowled and glanced at the window he forgot to shut earlier.

THE END


End file.
